havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Stan The Cop
Stanley is an officer of the Haven Police Department, and a resident of Haven, Maine. Background He was one of the officers on scene when the body of Bill Rand was found. He was also one of the officers who responded to Nathan Wuornos's call for assistance with a car crash at the intersection of McCausland and Poplar in October of 2010, and escorted a woman claiming to be Audrey Parker back to the Haven Police Department. He later compiled a list of Haven's genealogies for Audrey. After the death of Richard Brody, Stan was assigned to monitor Chris Brody when Audrey brought him in for questioning. When the Haven Police Department was locked down in September of 2010, Stan checked a package into the evidence locker for Audrey, not knowing that the package contained a handgun that Parker intended to secretly keep out of the Chief's possession. When Harry Nix was killing his biological children to harvest their organs and replace his failing ones, Stan's nephew Mark was revealed to be one of Nix's biological children, and was attacked by another one of the children whose trouble Nix had triggered. Mark was hospitalized, Stan unaware of what exactly has happened and just believing it to be a normal attack. Mark made a full recovery after Duke Crocker killed Harry Nix and ended his trouble. Stan remained ignorant of the Troubles during the Hunter Meteor Storm, and over the next six months, was unaware of why Nathan Wuornos had left Haven; however, when Wuornos returned, Stan was glad to see him back. He had likely assumed, along with the rest of the town, that Duke Crocker and Audrey Parker were killed in the meteor storm, and when Audrey returned as Lexie, Stan believed that Audrey had suffered amnesia. When William was hospitalized after Nathan Wuornos shot him, Stan was assigned to guard him in his hospital room. When William escaped he bashed Stan over the head and knocked him unconscious; when Stan awoke, he relayed what happened to Audrey and Nathan, and appeared to be confused by them speaking of the Barn around him, unsure of what it meant. Later, when Duke Crocker tried to smuggle Mara into town, Stan was in charge of guarding the road blocks, alongside fellow officer Rebecca Rafferty. Duke managed to bribe Stan into letting him pass with some alcohol; had Stan not listened to Duke here, it is possible that Mara would have killed him. When Duke Crocker's trouble-bomb exploded, Stan, along with most of Haven P.D., was confused by all of the strange incidents occurring across town. Due to the lack of control over the situation, Chief Dwight Hendrickson chose to speak to the entire police department and inform them of the Troubles. Stan clearly did not believe him at first, but seemed to quickly accept the reality of their existence, offering to go out and help his friends on the field. After Dwight dissolved Haven P.D., Stan joined The Guard and became one of its non-troubled members. He would remain with The Guard throughout the Croatoan Crisis, and later revealed to Audrey that he had lost all of his family members. When the Troubles were ended by Audrey and the Guard was dissolved permanently, Stan rejoined Haven P.D., and seemed to become Chief Nathan Wuornos' right-hand man. Appearances Season 1 * "Ain't No Sunshine" Season 2 * "Fear & Loathing" * "Love Machine" * "Sparks and Recreation" * "Audrey Parker's Day Off" * "Lockdown" * "Silent Night" Season 3 * "301" * "The Farmer" * "Real Estate" * "Magic Hour: Part 1" Season 4 * "Fallout" * "Survivors" * "Countdown" * "William" * "The Trouble With Troubles" * "Shot in the Dark" * "When the Bough Breaks" Season 5 * "See No Evil" * "Mortality" * "New World Order" * "Blind Spot" * "Forever" Trivia -Stan is one of the very few characters who appeared in all seasons, alongside Audrey Parker, Nathan Wuornos, Vince Teagues, and Dave Teagues. Category:HPD personnel Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Character pages Category:Characters - minor